The invention relates to a new chemical process and more particularly to a novel process which allows the preparation of organic compounds having both trichloromethyl and organosiloxy functionality. The products may be converted to the corresponding trichloromethyl-substituted hydroxyl-containing compounds which are useful as intermediates for the selective preparation of .alpha.-substituted acid chlorides. Thus, the process provides a unique and utile method for preparing reactive carbinol precursors having protected hydroxyl functionality.
W. Reeve, in Synthesis, 131 (1971) disclosed applications adapted to the use of trichloromethyl carbinol compounds. In particular, the reference described a wide variety of reactions between trichloromethyl carbinols and reactive nucleophiles to prepare .alpha.-substituted acid chlorides, amino acids and mercapto acids.
Previously known techniques for the preparation of aryl-(trichloromethyl) carbinols include the reaction of aromatic hydrocarbons with chloral in the presence of a Lewis acid or the reaction of arylmagnesium bromide with chloral.
It is also known to prepare aryl-(trichloromethyl) carbinols and alkyl-(trichloromethyl) carbinols by the reaction of carbonyl compounds with chloroform in the presence of caustic and a phase-transfer catalyst such as a quaternary ammonium salt.
Additional processes include electrochemical reduction of carbon tetrachloride and subsequent reaction of the carbon trichloride anions with electrophilic aldehydes. In the presence of hydrogen-containing solvents, e.g., chloroform, the intermediate reaction product abstracts a proton from the solvent thereby preparing the desired trichloromethyl-substituted carbinol compound.